User blog:NINJAxxSNIPER/Vote for John!
First off a massive thank you for a chance to be cast again so soon after LA, I made 1 mistake in LA and it cost me my game. Having had the chance to come back and fix my mistakes, I totally feel I've given it my best shot under the circumstances of this game. Hi Danielius, Max, Jared, Johanan, Jacob, Miguel, Alice and RJ. I feel bad for some of you sitting there and even some of you who didn't make it here. There's definitely judgements that I made i'm not proud of but I certainly feel that i'm not the worst finalist here. To prove I'm someone who's going to earn these votes rather than be given them, I'm going to do a Rites of Passage for those who have competed. Scott Unfortunately Not being here for the first challenge can quite often make you a big target if your tribes loses first and then following it up with a self vote at the first tribal, more often than not gets you first boot, Sorry. Whitney Prime Example of the fact of someone who plays far too hard too soon, People told me all about how you tried to control the tribe post swap, some people just outright don't apprecate that, would have been fun to play together most likely. Patrick I feel so bad about this, since all it took for it to be you was one sentence about RJ was who you were voting. I feel so bad that it didn't get resolved since you were voted out before we ever found out if it was true or not. Gabe was going home and probably would have done if it had been proven wrong. Miss you Patrick. Jake and Jacob C Both of you fall into the same bracket, didn't get to speak to either of you, Both of you were inactive and were struck out on Day 10, Not a Lot to say apart from 2 pretty much wasted spots and so much missed potential lost. Stephane Man Just when I was starting to bond with you well, The Space Button became involved in eliminating you from the game, Flappy Bird is a shit game and it sucks you left this way because of a button easily clicked. Awesome person who i'd be glad to talk to at an point.(This is why you test flash games first before use) Jennifer Man, Was this a vote I didn't want to cast. The Inactivity and the removal fucked this vote up for me big time. Any other time and I'd have voted Drew over you. Using my Idol here normally wouldn't be considered smart. However on a tribe of 3 where you and Drew had started on the same trbe, I couldn't take the risk despite promises from you both. I understand you despise me and my guts but I did what I thought was best for my game. Danielius Where do I even start with you crazy cat. The First Merge round everyone was yelling and accusing everyone else of things. I thank you in doing what you did though, It really gave me reason to go around and talk to people Setting the Foundations for the Merge performance that followed by making sure I had social bonds with an overwhelming majority. Hope after this game we can talk though. Max Oh Max, where did we go wrong? I thought we had it all planned out for a F3 of Me,You,RJ. I suppose it went wrong at the point you threw my name out there as a potential vote and the eerie silence in pms from when I tried to ask who we were voting. Good things sometimes just aren't meant to last, awesome dude though, sorry it went the way it did. Jared You weren't who I really had any intention of voting, I thought at this point I was going home, After it became clear I couldn't save you, whilst appreciating your company I wasn't about to alienate myself to my new alliance of Miguel and Jacob M. Johanan This vote was the one I tried to prevent happening and had even been sure I'd saved you and we were looking at a 5-3 vote against Jacob M. However when the votes were revealed the vote was 3-2-2-1 with Gabe, Alice and RJ all voting differently than promised. I guess the lesson to take away from things like this is to not take anything for granted until the votes are read. Jacob M Either Way, You unfortunately striking out was a blessing in disguise for my game. Since it opened the door for the rest of us to take aim at Miguel and allowed me to then take control of the game both strategicially and in challenges which I thought you wee Miguel I feel so bad for taking you out, I honestly expected others to be bothered to submit for immunities late on in the game. If i knew what I know now then, I'd have worked with you from F6 to make FTC and have a true battle for the win. I appreciate we got the chance to rekindle our El Peten and Honduras Bond where we worked well together. Hope to work together if the opportunity arises again since It was awesome working with you. Alice Oh Alice, I'm happy I got to meet you and have had such amazing conversations with you. It's a shame they stopped towards the end of your time in Caracas. I love you loads and Can't wait to speak to you again once the season ends. Towards the end votes were on inactivity and out of the Final 5, You were as bad a culprit as RJ, However unlike him, My F2 Alliance with you wasn't on Day 1 and as made the latest of the Final 5, so simple vote really. RJ RJ Frowns My Day 1 ally, So close and yet so far, I mean genuinely I'm really sad that I had to vote you out but the other 2 deserved it more than you did from the Final 6, I wanted us to make the end so bad and prove to people that a bond from Rockstar ORG can be used to have an alliance made on day 1 hav everyone in it to make FTC. Shame really, if you'd been around, you'd have had a very very good chance to win this game. To Gabe and Drew I wish you both the absolute best of luck with this you two, make us proud and at least give everyone involved in this season something positive to end on by doing our very best here. Now that we've gotten the Rite Of Passage out of the way, I'm ready to make my case for why I deserve to win Survivor:Caracas after nearly 4 months of how long the season's gone on. Physical In challenges I felt that I gave it my best in every single challenge, even if i didn't come away with a positive result most of the time from it and attending tribal on a fair few occasions, I made sure I had something in and was always competing in this game. Flash Games aren't often my strongest point, However this season has given me a chance to tackle some of my demons such as Flappybird and Multitask. Winning the Final 3 Immunity challenges (even if they were all by default) made me try my best and take nothing for granted because that's not what I came to do this season. At no point would I say thankfully, did I feel a challenge was win or go home. Due to other factors and the game progression with how everyone else played the game. I came here to redeem myself from being an early merge boot in LA, not to come away having not given it 110% in everything i've done this game. Socially Throughout this game I felt that there was one aspect that I not only feel I did very well in but most of the time felt I had some sort of foothold in the game and was never truly on the bottom. Pre-Swap Starting the game out on the Valencia tribe with RJ, Gabe, Max, Jared and Patrick, I felt as a tribe we very quickly bonded and felt we had to make a statement of intent which by winning the first 2 challenges, sent out a positive statement of intent from our tribe. The third challenge threw a bit of a spanner in the works, having been on the end of a bad hiding by Canaima and Mochima. The first of my rocky choices in this game was saving Gabe over Patrick who had performed reasonably well. Deciding on a target was kinda difficult since everybody was trying their best. Max,Rj and I formed an alliance on Day 2 during the first Immunity Challenge which gave us the reassurance we'd have a revote at worst. Paranoia kicked in once the game of He said this, he said that started. Eventually having collected everyone's side of the story, I voted Patrick and asked Gabe, RJ and Max to do so. Jared at this point it was far too late to tell him about a vote switch since it was about 20-30 minutes before deadline. Once the votes were read a 4-2 vote saw Gabe saved with votes from Patrick and RJ, therefore saw Patrick with his Torch Snuffed and the feeling of guilt knowing Patrick had told the truth and was out because of being lost in translation Trying to pave the afteramath over with Jared before the swap was crucial, since I didn't want him swapping to another tribe feeling left out on purpose. Post Swap The Key Move here was the final merge vote of Jennifer. I feel it was a risk having an idol and then being on a losing tribe of just 3 people due to circumstances outwith our control annoyed our entire tribe. Drew and I hadn't really talked so once I found out we lost and knew we were going down to 2, I kept all my options open. Drew mentioned how Jennifer was looking to control the tribe on original Mochima. That to me inidcated a threat later on in the game that if I could vote out there and then, it'd save the game from getting horrendously complicated for me later on as I knew Jennifer could play from past experiences. So the 2-1 vote that followed signalled that Merge I feel that in the merge that whilst my name got brought up a few times bonds with everyone at 1 point of the merge or another helped me go through the game as smooth as it could be whilst also having a hand in voting out a majority of those that are sitting on the jury because of my actions from a social gameplay. From Danielius who was put there because we'd had enough of the shady paranoia that everything was going back to him and Miguel who was unfortunate that the one time he didn't win a challenge was the one time plans were in place to vote him out and ith Gabe and Drew, that became a realty and was sent to the jury. I also went through this game with 0 votes cast against me which besides the fact it's incredibly impressive, for me It proved to me I could show restraint and sometimes to follow something until you get the chance to correct that. Strategy I felt this part of the game, With a fine magnifying glass I made a few mistakes, yet on a grand scheme, overall I came out playing a very solid game, one that I could be proud of since I never gave up on it. From Patrick and Jennifers's votes who could have easily gone wrong for me, I was lucky they didn't. Also being fortunate to have the ability to adapt to the game that was developing around me, meant I could adapt how I was going into each tribal council. Danielius's Vote I did the right thing by confirming all the rumors that were flying round and therefore instead of Johanan and I's attempts to blindside eachother like were being rumored, we had the perfect chance to piece everything together and identify who the true culprit was and work out their motives. Once Danielius's plans began to unravel in tribe chat thanks to Johanan, Miguel, Jacob M and Max amongst others, he was swiftly put down 9-1-1. Max ended up on the wrong side of things and lost in translation was the intention of both sides that couldn't be altered and for the fact he also threw my name out as someone to vote. Jared was one I had very little part in and was truly sad to see happen. Johanan's was an attempt to blindside Jacob M that didn't work out unfortunately for me, the attempt to save Johanan was because he saved me at the start of merge, It was the least I could do. Alice and RJ were strategic in the fact that I could have taken them over Gabe and RJ, However I wanted to make sure the best possible people made Final Tribal Council after Miguel got voted out. I look forward to hearing the questions you guys may have for me and my fellow finalists where I can answer any doubts you may have. A massive thanks for being a part of this season and for remaining in the jury. Final thanks to the hosts for an amazing season and to those who supported me in the VL, A massive thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hope I can finish it off and bring home the win. Thank you. Category:Blog posts